


An Imposter Among the Möbius

by smileyfacepancakes



Series: K-Pop Among Us AUs [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loonaverse based, i love them, these gays istg, thinking abt it now since its based on the loonaverse i shouldve used their stage names but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyfacepancakes/pseuds/smileyfacepancakes
Summary: Blockberry Space Exploration sent 12 girls into space for something called the L.O.O.N.A. project - the thing is, only 9 were supposed to go.A Loonaverse based Among Us AU that I posted on my tumblr.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, LipSoul if you squint ig but not really
Series: K-Pop Among Us AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Imposter Among the Möbius

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative chapter title: jiwoo is a simp meanwhile people die

🐰🐱🕊🐸🦌❤️💙💜🍎🍓🦋🐺

They'd been on the ship for months. Nobody was quite sure how many, as Haseul had lost count - but it had been way too many.

The twelve of them had been apart of the L.O.O.N.A. project. The longer they spent on the ship however, the more they realised something was wrong.

Someone had sabotaged their ship. Nobody was sure who, but thats when they realized-

There was only supposed to be 9 crewmates.

Everyone went into a bit if a collective panic. Reality set in the next day when "Eden Green," the one to figure it out, was found dead in electrical.

After "Yellow" broke down about it, she decided they should tell each other their real names.

Pink was Heejin, Yellow was Hyunjin, Green was Haseul, Orange was Yeojin, Light Pink was Vivi, Red was Jungeun, Blue was Jinsoul, Purple was Yerim, Burgundy was Sooyoung, Peach was Jiwoo, Eden Green was Chaewon, and Black was Hyejoo. Now that they knew who was who, everyone went into survival mode while trying to figure out who the three impostors were.

•••

"We should go."

Haseul sighed. "Yeojin, we need to finish our tasks. All you're doing is waiting for those files to download. Just be patient and let me finish connecting the wires please."

Yeojin kept on looking back and forth, whipping her head around to see if anyone was there. "I know, but we're in electrical. This is where-"

"Where Eden Green died, I know. But I'm almost done."

Yeojin rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna go see what Yerim is doing."

Haseul gave a small wave while not looking away from her tasks, focused on connecting two pink wires.

Yeojin left and headed into the cafeteria. Jungeun, Jiwoo, Hyejoo, and Yerim were sitting at one of the tables, having already finished their tasks for the day. She headed over to the vending machine. "You done, Orange?" Yerim asked, taking off her purple helmet.

"Nah. Just taking a break while I wait for some files to load in electrical."

"Electrical? You didn't go there alone, did you?" Jungeun couldn't help but be concerned, even though Chaewon's death had been weeks ago now.

"I went with Green, don't worry. She's still in there doing tasks."

"Wires?" all four girls at the table said at the same time.

"Yup." Yeojin gave the answer everyone expected. "You done Peach? You never finish your tasks this early." 

"Nope, just taking a break, like you. I have some stuff to do in electrical too later."

"Really?" Hyejoo asked.

The sound of the doors sliding open alerted everyone to the left side of the cafeteria, where one of the other crewmates entered. Jiwoo tugged on Jungeun's arm, not taking her eyes off the girl in the Burgundy suit. "It's her," she whispered.

"Jiwoo, you haven't even see her face, she never takes her helmet off-"

"Yes I have! I mean- sorta through only the glass, but I can tell she's pretty, look at the way she walks! Amazing."

"You know, I can still hear everything you're saying through the helmet, right?"

"U-uh-"

Sooyoung softly laughed, making Jiwoo more of a mess than she was before. "I need your help with a task in shields, can you follow me real quick?"

"Oh my God!"

"Is that a yes or a no."

"Y-yes!" Jiwoo stood straight up. "I'm good at the tasks in shields! I'll help!"

"Great." Jiwoo and Sooyoung left, the peach crewmate looking like a little penguin waddling after the burgundy member.

"...... Where's Black?"

•••

Jiwoo walked into shields, unable to stop smiling. "Aaaalright, it's this chair one, right?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, I noticed you've been having trouble with this one."

"I've never run into you here, how'd you know?"

The peach crewmate froze. "Um. Anyways, it's all about accuracy, hand-eye coordination, all that-"

Sooyoung put her hand on Jiwoo's, stopping her from initiating the task. "Actually, Peach, I have a confession."

"A love confession?"

Sooyoung laughed. Jiwoo laughed too, hoping that the other girl didn't realize she was being serious.

"I didn't call you in here for help with a task."

"Oh."

"I want you to be a part of an alliance."

"Oh!!"

"Black and I started an alliance with Eden Green on the first day, it's a shame that she died. Horrible. We really don't know what happened - but we want to figure it out."

"I'd love to help!!"

"Thanks."

•••

Vivi slammed her hand down on the emergency button, practically shaking. She held onto the table while waiting for everyone to rush in. 

"Alright, alright! Is everyone here?" Heejin yelled. 

Jinsoul did a quick head count. "Where's Green?"

"In electrical. She was in electrical." The oldest member of the crew removed her helmet with shaky hands. "She was right where we found Eden Green."

"Wait- what do you mean?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Green is dead," Vivi said in a hushed tone.

Yeojin took off her helmet and sat down, trying to hide the obvious tears forming in her eyes.

Everyone else stood still.

"It was in electrical, wasn't it? I'm pretty sure I saw Black near there." Heejin said a bit nervously. Black looked the most intimidating out of them, being the tallest didnt help. 

"I didn't have any tasks over there. And I'm pretty sure you don't either Pink. What's that about?"

"I-"

Yerim raised her hand. "If I recall, doesn't Burgundy deal with electrical the most?"

Jiwoo stood up, accidentally slamming her hands on the table in the process. "It isn't her! She would never do that! I- I was with her all day too! It's not her!"

Yeojin seemed more alert now. "How do we know it wasn't you?"

"Me!?" Jiwoo seemed shocked.

"I saw Red vent." Jinsoul finally spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Jungeun seemed offended. "Blue you cant be serious, right?"

"It could be her," Hyejoo shrugged. 

"Alright, since Green isnt here to tell us what to do.... Red, I think we should eject you."

"Eject!?" Jinsoul winced at Jungeun's voice. 

"Did you really see Red vent, Blue?" Vivi asked nervously.

"I did. It's her. She's one of the imposters. Do it."

•••

Jungeun was not An Imposter. 3 Imposters remain.

🐰🐱✖️🐸🦌✖️💙💜🍎🍓✖️🐺

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh there was the first chapter! If you came from my tumblr chances are you already read it but I hoped you enjoyed it! Pls leave kudos and a comment I would really appreciate it but I also can't tell u what to do but yeah 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
